


No Milk, Two Sugars

by cm (mumblemutter)



Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Coffee Shop, Fluff, Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 21:42:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1565060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mumblemutter/pseuds/cm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki gets a job at a coffee shop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Milk, Two Sugars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Schaudwen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schaudwen/gifts).



> (Happy belated birthday! "Victorian" AU in the works, maybe.)

Loki texts him, quite early in the morning while Thor's still sleeping, "I'm at work, it's my first day." Then he texts him the address.

Thor thinks he's got it wrong at first as he enters the café, surely not, a but then he spots Loki, bustling around behind the counter, fiddling with the espresso machine. He smiles as Thor approaches.

"Hey," Loki says. "You got my message."

"Yeah." Thor looks around. "What is this?"

"My new job. I swear it's like you failed reading comprehension or something." Loki hands him a latte, which Thor stares at suspiciously. 

"It's on the house," Loki says. 

"Did you spit in it?" 

"What kind of person do you take me for?" Loki looks offended. "I did not spit in it, I'm a professional, I have a nametag and everything." 

"Wow, actually said that with a straight face."

Loki narrows his eyes. "You had my cock in your mouth twelve hours ago and now you're worried about a little spit?"

Thor accepts the coffee, takes it to a corner seat to watch Loki actually do honest work. He can't figure it out - did his brother get replaced with a pod person while they slept? Is he being blackmailed? Is the coffee shop a front for some clandestine anonymous hacker community?

"I know what you're doing," Loki says, an hour later, as he comes to wipe down Thor's table and replace his coffee with some suspicious, frothy looking concoction. 

"I'm reading the newspapers," Thor says, holding up the papers as evidence.

"No, you're spying on me, and I don't appreciate it." Thor carefully pushes the new cup away. "Try it, it's my own invention, it's great." His gaze is expectant. 

"I'm not thirsty, really," Thor says, faint.

"Then you can't stay." 

"Maybe another latte?"

"Just drink," Loki says, and his eyes narrow quite dangerously. Thor drinks. It's not so bad, really. Just on the right side of sweet, the way he likes it.

::

"You're late for class you know," Loki says, after he's slid into the booth with Thor and talked his ear off for about an hour, claiming he's now "off duty." Loki tends to vacillate between sour one-liners and grunts of distaste, so Thor always tries to savor it when he's in a chatty mood. Hence, the losing track of time. 

"Fuck," he says.

He's only ten minutes late for class, and everything goes well enough until Loki somehow slips in, takes a seat behind Thor and starts whispering gossip in his ears. "Will you stop that," Thor says finally, turning around to glare. "I'm trying to concentrate." 

"Well if you don't want to know that your professor is screwing all the blondes in the class, I'll just keep my opinions to myself." 

"You don't even go here," Thor says. "You're just making shit up." 

Loki graduated at fourteen, won a scholarship to Oxford. Then he got expelled for some reason that's officially *sealed* by the British government and deported back here to - to expend his excess energies by harassing Thor and making the lives of everyone else miserable. 

"Shhh." Some girl in the next row glares at Loki when he starts to speak again. 

Loki bares his teeth, and Thor has to tug on his shirt sleeve until Loki breaks eye contact with her. "Behave." 

"I'm not a dog," Loki says. He lowers his voice. "But if you ask nicely enough I'll let you pretend you're my pet, later." Thor shifts in his seat. 

He tries to focus on the rest of the lecture, but his concentration is completely shot, and so he just gives up.

::

After class, Loki saunters out, Thor trailing after. He grabs Loki by the elbow, propels him into a nearby maintenance closet. "I have to go back to work," Loki says, even as he drags Thor's hand to his cock, so Thor can feel it twitch under the jeans material. 

"Why are you working there," Thor asks, nuzzling at Loki's cheek. 

"I'm earning an honest living. There's no shame in serving others." 

"Right." But then Loki's kissing him, and Thor forgets about the coffee shop.

::

The coffee shop sticks, for some unknown reason. Thor becomes a regular, sits in a corner booth to read or study while Loki forces one weird concoction after another on him. "I'm making recommendations to the manager," Loki says, sliding in to sit next to Thor. "I mean there's a Starbucks right across the street - he doesn't want to compete?" 

Thor licks whipped cream off his upper lip, coughs. "Maybe not with this particular drink." 

"Too heavy on the coffee liquer? Yeah, I thought so. Look at you, your entire face has turned red." He sounds fond, and he reaches out to wipe something from the corner of Thor's lip. "Cream," he says, and puts his thumb to his mouth. 

Thor glances around, wary, but no-one's paying attention to them. "So this is what you want to do with your life? Loki Odinson, barista?" 

"You're being a snob." 

"I'm not being a snob, it's not snobbish to expect your genius baby brother to actually utilize the brains that were given to him. Dad says -" 

"Shut up about Dad, Jesus." And now he sounds irritated. "Continue behaving like this and I'll get you banned from this place, I swear." 

"There's a Starbucks right across the street though," Thor says. "And they won't treat me like a human taste test." 

"Can you find someone to suck your cock over there too?" 

"Well," Thor says. 

Loki kicks him under the table. "Whore," he says, but his tone has slipped back into fondness. "I'm just enjoying my youth and reveling in the lack of responsibility, that's all. Or maybe coffee is my calling - you never know."

You never do know with Loki. Which is both exceedingly worrisome and kind of exciting, if Thor's being perfectly honest with himself. Still, Loki has to be bored by now. And a bored Loki is the worst Loki you want around any living thing. 

::

"Maybe you could apply to another college," Thor tries. 

Loki pauses in licking a stripe up Thor's cock. "Really? Now?" 

Thor shrugs, makes a 'get on with it' gesture. Loki just shakes his head, and when he wraps his mouth around Thor's cock again there's way too much teeth involved. "Fuck," Thor gasps out, and digs his heels into the sheets. "Fuck."

::

Eight months, three weeks and seven days. That's how long Loki lasts at the coffee place. During that time, Thor manages to graduate (Loki comes to his graduation, ruins the entire thing by starting a rumor that leads to a fistfight breaking out between two acapella groups, but then makes up for it by blowing Thor in a nearby bathroom while campus police try to restore the peace), move into an apartment with Loki (they're brothers, Loki doesn't earn that much and neither does Thor, it makes sense and Thor doesn't question why they're paying so little for such a nice three bedroom apartment) and find a job (Loki objects to it, which Thor doesn't quite understand because working in a shelter is good experience while he waits to start on his post-grad studies, but then they're co-habitating with three abandoned dogs and two cats, a family of hamsters and a one-eyed parrot that only knows how to swear in Czech, and it makes more sense). 

"And who's going to take care of them when you become a biologist or whatever and leave to save the fucking baby seals in Alaska?" 

Thor has no answer to that, so he just widens his eyes and pretends that he hasn't seen Loki petting the dogs or teaching the parrot to call Thor names.

::

Things become clearer when the FBI raids the coffee house two days after Loki quits in a flurry of - "If I never have to make another half-cup-decaf-soy-cappucino-with-sugar-free-vanilla-lattes for some hipster douchebag, it will be too soon." Thor wisely refrains from pointing out that Loki, with his floppy hair and skinny jeans and disdain for most of humanity, is pretty much the definition of 'hipster douchebag'. Besides, it's not entirely true. Loki only pretends, like he pretends to be a lot of things. 

"So," Thor says now, as they watch the black SUVs peel up, from a safe distance away. "Do we have to move? Change our identities?" 

"Don't be silly," Loki says, holding up the cage that houses the latest shelter animal that Thor's rescued. The tiny calico inside hisses, tries to swipe its little paw at Loki's nose. "I always cover my tracks. This animal is a menace, by the way." 

The man that dropped the kitten off sported an ugly scratch across his face, and told Thor, "You best put this one down, this thing will never love anyone." 

Thor takes the carrier away from him, says, "Yeah, but what can I say, I like lost causes." 

Loki rolls his eyes, jams his hands into his jeans pockets. "Come on, bro. Let's go home. I need to check the want ads, I'm unemployed now." 

"You could work at the shelter with me," Thor says, as they start to amble off. Loki just shoves him lightly in the shoulder, then laughs as the kitten manages to reach its paw out far enough to scratch at Thor's leg.


End file.
